


Un arma y un paquete de sándwiches

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divagaciones de Ziva mientras espera a que llegue su objetivo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un arma y un paquete de sándwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750361) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



Pájaros. Otra bandada más de pájaros viajando juntos. Una gran familia. Como la suya hace tiempo. Pero hoy refresca y está sola. Y la chica ya lleva esperándole un tiempo. Él ya debería estar aquí. Mientras la chica se pone nerviosa, Ziva se va cansando. Se le están durmiendo las piernas. Ziva les da golpecitos tal y como le enseñaron. Funciona.

No entiende qué sentido tiene vigilar a esa chica tonta. Es la clave para llegar a él, pero había otras alternativas. Ninguna implicaba pasar tantas horas viendo a esa boba no hacer nada. Es aburrida. Y creída. Ziva no entiende qué le ve él. Pero le dijo las palabras mágicas la última vez que hablaron. La chica soltó una risita, pero no respondió. Le gustan los chicos peligrosos. No es que a Ziva le parezca mal. Ser fogoso está bien, igual que ser guerrero. Él es ambas cosas, esa es su perdición. Y la de la chica. Es la pequeña de papá, una bailarina grácil. No se parece en nada a ella. Aun así, Ziva aparta la mirada.

Su rifle parece tranquilo bajo la luz mortecina. Es su única compañía, solo un arma. Un arma y un paquete de sándwiches. _Y la voz_. Le habían advertido sobre ella. La voz, esa que hace a tu mente deambular por lugares que no quieres visitar. Distrae, pero no terminas de largarla porque la llevas metida muy dentro. A veces te trae fantasmas, dijo Ari. A veces son demonios y otras, simple dicha perezosa. Ziva suspira. Se lo dirá a Ari cuando lo vea, solo Dios y abba saben cuándo. Le echa de menos. _A los dos_. Esta vez ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

El pan sabe rancio. Deberían haberlo tirado. _Pero al menos tienes comida._ Vigila un poco más. Ahí sigue la chica, ahora ve la tele y resopla con impaciencia. Sí, él está tardando muchísimo, pero su retraso significa arañar más minutos. No pueden perdonarla. Ziva habría querido, la chica ha tomado malas decisiones, es su único delito. Ahora lo pagará con una bala. El rifle está listo. Ziva también, pero él no aparece.

Ya está aquí la oscuridad en más de un lugar. Corrector verde para esconder las rojeces. Luego, base. La elección de la chica es un tono demasiado oscuro. La hace parecer una buscona. Y las sombras son un destrozo. _Solo porque no me maquille no significa que no sepa._ La enseñaron los primeros días. Su aspecto sería el de una rosa: bella y con espinas. O quizá sería mona aunque venenosa, como las adelfas. Las de la tía Netty son tan grandes. Ziva solo era una cría por aquel entonces, no entendía que mamá se enfadase tanto al verla con un ramo.

¿Y si se ha ido definitivamente? Malachi decía que recogería a su chica, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Quizá no la quiera tanto. La chica es tan pardilla. Julieta, ese es el nombre que le han puesto. _¿En qué me convierte eso a mí?_ Él tendría que haber llegado hace tanto. Ha oscurecido, pero no puede usar la mira telescópica para ver las estrellas. Y la chica es aburrida y parece una buscona. En su lugar, Ziva no volvería. _Las hay a puñetazos, ¿era esa la frase hecha?_ Se le oxida el idioma. Si abba al final la manda a Estados Unidos, necesitará practicar. _Y antes, unas vacaciones._

Le apetecería algún sitio cálido y soleado. Un lugar tranquilo, con muchos espacios abiertos y ni rastro de trabajo. Tal vez la playa a la que la chica y su maromo fueron. Era una zona agradable, con parejas por todas partes. Caminaban de la mano. Ziva los miraba, anotaba lo que veía. A la chica le gustaba ponerse encima. _Y hay que ver lo flexible que era._ Otro tipo de mirón se habría puesto las botas. Ziva, sin embargo, solo sacó algunas ideas interesantes para su tiempo libre. _O para una misión, nunca se sabe._

Él no aparece. Ha dejado a la chica. Así que, ¿qué debería hacer Ziva ahora, aparte de esperar instrucciones? Respira hondo, suelta los hombros. Es elección de Malachi. Ha estado muy callado fingiendo ser un vagabundo a un par de manzanas. La chica no es el premio gordo, pero no pueden dejarla con vida. Solo es una idiota. Es una pena que Ziva tenga que volarle esa cabecita bonita y vacía. Se lo preguntará. Quién sabe, quizá la chica esté de suerte.

—Malachi, ¿y si…

—Tu limusina está aquí.

Pronto terminará. La furgoneta la espera ahí fuera. Acabará pronto. Comprueba el rifle y a la chica. Sí, ahí está él, con el motor rugiendo según dobla la esquina. Vaya con el sigilo. Dos balas. Pobrecita chica tomando decisiones equivocadas. Pobre bailarina.

Pero no importa a quién le recuerde a Ziva. Tiene que hacerlo.

—Estoy lista.


End file.
